Someone who Sent to Me
by Red AiRyu
Summary: Benarkah aku harus menerimanya/apa karena ia mengatakaknnya ditempat yang tidak tepat, jadi kau tak ingin menerimanya/ jangan mengikutiku!-sebaiknya kau siapkan uang, agar kau bisa bersama dan mengenalku semalam/ seharusnya aku pergi,ren- tapi selama ini aku mencobanya dan tetap tak bisa/ ne, aku tak akan membiarkan namja lain menyentuhku/ Yunjae/yoosu/sibum/aron-ren-minhyun/
1. Chapter 1

_Aku sengaja mengambil plot dari sebuah film yang aku sukai, judulnya** " Misaki No. 1" ** .Film itu bergenre drama comedy yang bercerita tentang sorang host disebuah tempat malam, dimana gadis yang bernama Misaki menjadi host No.1 akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan hiburan malam karena cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi seorang guru._

_Di ff ini aku hanya mengambil ide untuk setting tempat dan juga background cerita yang merangkum semua karakter disini, yaitu tempat kerja hiburan malam dan kegiatannya._

_Tapi untuk cerita, _

_ya... kalian lihatlah.. ^ ^_

_mungkin akan ada semakin banyak kritikan yang mengalir seperti ff ku sebelumnya._

**seriously, i really like what you said in every comment.**

-mynameredairyu-

**Cast **: _kim jaeejoong_

_jung yunho_

_park jungmin_

_ren nuest_

_kim kibum_

**someone who sent to me**

_(part one : someone back)_

**warning : rate "m" inside**

Suara musik semakin memenuhi CN yang ramai malam ini. Semua orang bersenang-senang. Disini memang tempat untuk mereka yang mencari kesenangan dan ingin melupakan kepenatan hidup.

Suara beberapa namja begitu berisik. Mereka saling berbalas dengan berkata keras, karena memang suasana CN semakin di dominasi musik keras yang membuat mereka tak akan saling bisa mendengar jelas jika tak berkata dengan berteriak.

"HEI !"

"WAE?" balas chingu dengan berteriak pula.

"KALIAN TAHU?" pertanyaan ini membuat namja lain yang berkumpul didekatnya menjadi merapatkan diri untuk mendengarnya.

"DiA KEmbaLI" kata namja itu lagi setelah merasa semua perhatian chingunya teralih dan mereka telah begitu rapat hingga dapat mendengar perkataannya yang tanpa disertai teriakan ketika berbicara.

"Mwo?" , respon beberapa chingu untuk kembali bertanya karena ia tak mengerti maksud orang yang memberitahunya tadi.

Chingu lain buru-buru untuk bertanya lagi, "Nugu-ya?"

_Si pemberi berita _lagi-lagi menyuruh semua chingu untuk mendekat kembali, tapi chingu - chingunya malas dan malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ya! -Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya!" namja itu kesal dan berteriak agar kelompoknya dapat mendengarkan kekesalannya

"NO. 1 _ (dibaca : number one) _SUDAH KEMBALI !"

'MWOO!" respon mereka kompak.

Namja _si-pemberi kabar _pun tersenyum tipis melihat chingunya yang tampak bahagia dan tak berhenti untuk berisik setelah mendengar kabar bahagia yang diberitahukannya.

.

.

.

Ren beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya untuk menuju ke lantai atas. Ia sedikit suntuk setelah _guess-nya _pulang lebih cepat karena ada urusan keluarga. Dia membenci kesendirian dan berpikir ingin lebih rileks saja di lantai atas, mungkin saja ada kamar kosong yang awdang tak digunakan oleh guess dan host CN.

Ren berhenti setelah beberapa anak tangga yang dinaikinya. Ia memandang angkuh pada seniornya. Kibum yang mendapatkan pandangan buruk hanya menanggapinya biasa. Kibum memandang Ren balik hingga namja itu yng pergi meninggalkannya terlebih dulu.

Kibum melanjutkan berjalan menuju ke _tempat minum_ untuk meminta birnya. Ia meneguknya sendirian.

.

.

.

Tampaknya kamar penuh,hanya tertinggal satu kamar Ren yang baru saja sampai hanya melihat pemandangan yang tak menyenangkan di tempat private itu. Dirinya mendapati _guess _VIP hanya minum sendirian.

"Hai, kau mau ikut?" sapa namja pada Ren sambil mengacungkan gelas birnya.

Ren berjalan mendekat dan duduk disebelahnya kemudian. Namja itu menuangkan bir-nya lalu memberikan minuman ditangannya ke Ren.

Ren mengambil gelas kecil yang berisi bir dan meneguknya sekali.

Namja itu berhenti minum dan meletakkan gelasnya. Ia merasa Ren sejak tadi memandangnya. Lalu namja itu berpaling dan menatap Ren, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kenapa sendirian?"

Namja itu tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya karena pertanyaan Ren sebelumnya.

"Kibum sedang sibuk. -Sebenarnya aku ingin kau yang menemaniku tapi ternyata kau juga sudah punya tamu. - Yah .. lebih baik aku sendiri saja. Aku sedang tak ingin yang ditemani yang lain."

**Ren pov**

**S**ial !

Dia lagi yang mengalahkanku!- Apa hebatnya dia!

Aku yakin, semakin lama aku berada disini aku bisa mendaapattkan semua perhatian _guess._

**Ren pov end~**

"Kita bermain?" mata namja tadi spontan langsung melihat ke Ren.

Ren melukiskan senyum _khas _ di wajahnya dan mulai melakukan skinship pertamanya dengan membelai punggung tangan _guess-nya._

_Guess _tampak menyukainya dan tak bisa berpaling dari mata Ren yang menatapnya.

Yunho membantu kekasihnya merapikan apartemen yang ditinggalkan Jaejoong selama tiga bulan saatmereka pergi ke Amerika. Tangan Yunho tiba-tiba menahan Jaejoong yang ingin mengangkat ranjang pakaian kotor. Jaeejoong pun membiarkannya, Yunho membawa semua pakaian kotor ke tempat mesin cuci. Yunho melakukan semuanya karena ia tahu jika orang yang dicintainya sangat lelah setelah perjalanan mereka dan baru saja tiba dua jam yang lalu .

Yunho kembali ke kamar setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia mendapati kekasihnya yang terdiam disisi ranjang.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Yunho hanya mendapatkan jawaban jaejoong yang menggeleng. Jaejoong lalu membalas belaian lembut namja chingunya dengan menyentuh dan kemudian menggenggam tangan yunho.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membantumu untuk tidur," Yunho yang telah berusaha bangkit namun tertahan karena tangan Jaejoong yang masih menggenggamnya semakin erat.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya kembali dan melihat Jaejoong yang kemudian memandangnya.

"Kau yakin jika ia bisa kembali seperti dulu? Aku masih tak bisa meninggalkannya, Yun. Kami tak pernah berpisah sejauh ini, aku sangat menyayanginya."

Yunho segera merengkuh Jaejoong, yang dia tahu kalo kekasihnya sangat gelisah "semua yang kau cintai,aku juga perlahan mencoba untuk sepertimu. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Kau harus bertahan dan percayalah jika dia akan kembali seperti dulu."

Jaejoong tak bisa lagi berkata apapun. Ia mulai nyaman dengan Yunho yang semakin mendekapnya dengan hangat, memberikan perhatian yang lebih juga belaiannya yang lembut.

Ren senang dengan kemenangannya,bahkan ia masih serius dan belum ingin melepas _guess-nya _yang satu ini. Padahal _guess-nya_ itu , kini sudah tak memakai apapun kecuali boxer yang masih dikenakannya juga ada sepatu yang masih lengkap dengan kaus kaki yang membungkus kakinya.

Ren tertawa melihat guessnya yang terlihat lucu. Ia tak punya alasan untuk tak melanjutkannya karena ia menyukai akhir dari permainan yang dibuatnya. Permainan batu,gunting kertas kembali dimulai dengan _guess-nya _ yang menarik perhatiannya malam ini.

"Kau siap?" Ren mencoba memastikannya.

Ren melihat jika guessnya sedikit gemetar. Apalagi yang membuat _guess-nya _sepert itu, kalo bukan karena hal terpentingnya akan diperlihatkan di depan Ren jika ia kalah. Namja ini masih tak ingin terlihat kalah, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya sedikit gemetar.

Ren yang sudah menangkap tangannya.

Ren tersenyum dengan menjabat tangannya,"kau tahu khan jika aku tak akan mengalah."

"Aku semakin penasaran~" goda Ren dengan matanya.

.

.

.

**Kibum pov**

Aku berjalan kembali ke lantai atas karena ada tamu yang menungguku. Aku kira aku sudah tak punya _guess_, hingga jungmin hyung memberitahu bahwa ada _guess_ yang masih tak mau pergi dan juga tak mau ditemani oleh yang lain karena ia hanya ingin diriku.

Aku terhenti saat mendengar sebuah kamar yang begitu berisik. -Bukankah tamu yang didalam adalah _guess-_ku? Dan bukankah kata hyung jika ia tak ingin siapa pun yang menemani _selain aku_. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah mau untuk ditemani oleh yang lain. Aku masih penasaran kemudian aku semakinmendekati pintu.

"Cepat lepaskan .."

Mereka...

Siapa yang didalam?

Ini memang tempat untuk menjamu _guess _VIP secara privat,tapi aku tak pernah tahu jika ada yang akan melakukan hal semacam itu disini. Jungmin hyung tak pernah mengizinkan kamar VIP untuk hal kotor. ia memang tak melarang _guess _dan _host _melakukan _'sex'. _Semua itu diluar dari kontrak kerja disini. Jungmin hyung mengizinkannya asal _host _tak keberatan, dan biasanya ia akan menyuruh _host _untuk pergi _guess _dan melakukan itu diluar CN.

"Ayo, apa aku yang harus membantumu."

Aku tahu!

Itu.. - Dia!

Aku geram dan membuka pintu segera. Kulihat anak kecil itu sedang memegang boxer yang ingin dilepaskannya.

Dia yang merasa terganggu menatapku ia pergi meninggalkan kami.

Aku memungut pakaian _guess _yang berserakan.

"Pakailah! Jika kau ingin meneruskannya sebaiknya tidak disini, cepatlah turun dan kejar dia!"

Namja itu terburu-buru karena ia tak nyaman mempelihatkan tubuhnya yang hampir ia pergi dan aku menghempaskan diriku ke sofa.

"Fuuh..,- apa dia masih belum tahu peraturan disini!"

**Kibum pov end~**

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?"tanya Jungmin pada para pekerjanya.

"Kami sudah selesai." pekerjanya membungkukkan badan lalu berlalu dari bosnya.

Setelah lelah menata meja khusus yang dipersiapkannya, Jungmin mendekat ke pelayannya yang bertugas meracik minuman. Pelayan yang hafal dengan selara bos-nya itu pun segera menyodorkan sebuah gelas kecil hasil racikannya. Jungmin mengambil dan meneguknya sekali hingga isi gelas tak bersisa.

.

.

.

Jungmin memandangi jam ditangannya sekali tampak suntuk karena harus menunggu.

.

.

.

Kibum yang menerima tamu,tiba-tibaharus turun karena tamunya yang memaksa ingin bersenang-senang dibawah. Karena teman sekerjanya telah datang dan memesankan meja khususnya malam ini.

Kibum kesal dan terus meruntukinya didalam kesalnya semakin tampak tak senang ketika ia bertemu pandangan mata Ren yang mengamatinya dari sofa tempat ia melayani _guessnya _yang ada dilantai bawah.

Ren pun juga sama kesalnya seperti sunbae-nya semua _guess _yang duduk dan minta ditemani olehnya, terus-terusan membahas hal yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

Ren mulai yang mulai merasa malas kemudian beranjak untuk meninggalkan tamunya.

"Eoddie-ya?" Tanya salah satu _guess._

"Aku ingin ke toilet" jawab Ren dan segera berlalu.

Kibum masih mengamati Ren yang melewatinya hingga Ren menghilang dari pandangannya.

Jaejoong keluar dari mobil kekasihnya.

Akhirnya ia menampakkan kaki lagi di CN.

Banyak orang yang menyapa Jaejoong saat ia masuk ke CN. Namja ini menyapa ramah pada semua orang yang memberinya salam. Yunho yang berjalan di belakangnya masih setia mengikuti langkah kekasihnya. Tak tampak seperti namja lain yang akan cemburu ketika kekasihnya menyapa namja Yunho, dia adalah orang yang membuat dirinya berbeda dimata Jaejoong.

Yunho telah mengerti pekerjaan Jaejoong dan akan selalu mendukungnya meski dia sendiri juga khawatir tentang Jaejoong yang selalu di keliling banyak namja.

Saat ini pun Jaejoong juga akan menguji hati Yunho sekali lagi.

Setelah menemani Jaejoong bertemu dengan sahabatnya Jungmin,keduanya pergi bersama menuju ke tempat penyambutan _kembali-nya __**No.1.**_

Jaejoong adalah host terkenal di CN, dia mendapatkan panggilan dari semua _guess _CNdengan nama itu.__Banyak tamu yang ingin sekali mendapatkan service-nya.

Tingkat kepopuleran yang tinggi,membuat Jaejoong menjadi tak mungkin mengambil semua _guess _karena dia juga harus memberikan kesempatan pada _host _lain. Oleh sebab itu ia membuat peraturannya sendiri untuk para calon _guess_. Dan tentu saja, semua _guess _yang diterimanya pastilah _guess _khusus yang memberinya bayaran mahal serta yang selalu memesan ruangan VIP untuk service private.

Yunho yang memang seorang pengusaha mapan juga terkadang juga selalu timbul kegelisahan jika tiba-tiba namja yang dicintainya itu jatuh cinta setelah ada seseorang yang lebih kaya darinya dan juga menawarkan cinta seperti dirinya pada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho sendirian meneguk minumannya di meja dekat peracikan minuman. Matanya terus mengamati kekasihnya yang sedang dikelilingi banyak penggemarnya, ia duduk dengan Jungmin yang menemani disampingnya. Dia terus menebarkan senyum kepada _guess_, tampaknya jaejoong mulai mengubah suasana untuk para _guess-nya _agar lebih lama bersama dirinya.

Yunho tak tahan, ia kembali meneguk dua gelas kecil ditangannya. Kemudian Yunho berpaling untuk mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

**Yunho pov**

Tenanglah..

Ia sedang bekerja,bukankah kau telah mencoba untuk mengerti dirinya?

Kau pasti bisa,Yunho!

**Yunho pov end~**

Semua _guess _VIP yang telah diberikan undangan khusus kini telah mengelilingi para host terkenal. Mereka semua merindukan seorang sosok yang menghilang selama tiga bulan.

Para _guess _sangat senang mendapati _**No.1 **_yang telah kembali kepada mereka. Sejak tadi _guess_ tak berhenti bicara. Seolah obrolan semua teralih ke Jaejoong. Jungmin tersenyum mendapati bagaimana antusiasnya para _guess _terhadap sosok Jaejoong, sahabatnya.

"No.1, berhentilah menertawaiku"

"Mianhae, tapi yang kau ceritakan itu begitu lucu" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan ketika ia tertawa.

"Ah..- Baiklah,aku membiarkanmu tertawa jika kau menyukainya"

**Kibum pov**

Pesonanya benar-benar tak ada satupun yang tak melihat ke arahnya.

Aku memandang sunbae-ku, ia memang tampak bersinar. Bagaimana sikap seperti itu ada padanya? Entah kenapa aku merasa jika aku tak bisa bersikap seperti itu?

Benarkah ia sungguh mempunyai sikap seperti itu?

Ataukah karena pekerjaannya, maka ia menganggap jika sikapnya hanyalah service.

Aku ingin mengenalnya,bukankah tujuanku juga ingin seperti dirinya.

**Kibum pov end~**

"Mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu" sambung jaejoong lagi.

Jaejoong kemudian menuangkan minuman pada namja yang berada didepannya. Ia melihat jika gelasnya telah kosong.

"No.1, kau tak berencana untuk pergi lagi khan?"

"Aku belum tahu, bisakah aku meminta kalian untuk mendoakan agar urusanku itu cepat selesai?" jaejoong tiba-tiba berubah menjadi muram.

Semua _guess _yang memperhatikannya jadi bersimpati, bahkan orang yang bertanya sebelumnya meminta maaf karena telah membuat jaejoong menjadi sedih.

"Tentu saja No.1,kami selalu ingin kau yang menemani kami. Jadi kami tak pernah ingin kau mempunyai masalah. -Jika kau butuh bantuan, katakanlah."

'Ne"sambung chingu lainnya serempak.

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum melihat perhatian orang padanya, ia juga senang mendengar orang lain menyemangatinya." Kami akan membantumu jika kau mau membaginya."

"Biasanya kau yang selalu menghibur jika kali ini kami yang mendengarkan tentang ceritamu?" tawar guess lain yang menampakkan keseriusan.

'Aniya.-Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi."

**Ren pov**

Obrolan yang membosankan!

Apakah seperti ini seorang yang disebut No.1 !

Aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana aku merebut perhatian mereka.

Jadi bersiaplah No.1 -

**Ren pov end~**

"Mari kita bersulang?" Kata Ren yang memecahkan suasana sambil mengacungkan gelasnya ke atas.

Mata semua _guess _teralih termasuk Jaejoong, Kibum dan Jungmin.

"Bukankah malam ini adalah malam penyambutan No.1, seharusnya kita bersenang-senang bukan?" Ren memulai instruksinya, ia kembali mengacuhgkan gelas sedikit ke atas dan mencontohkan untuk lebih dulu menikmati bir-nya.

Jaejoong,Jungmin dan Kibum tertegun melihat _guess _yang satu persatu meneguk mereka kembali mengikuti Ren yang kembali menginstruksi untuk meneguk minuman kedua.

.

.

.

Jungmin yang berjalan menuju ke meja peracikan untuk mengambil minumanya ternyata sedang diikuti langkahnya oleh _host-nya_.

Jungmin meletakkan gelasnya dan Jaejoong memandanginya. Jaejoong tak sabar menunggu penjelasan Jungmin.

"Kulihat dia masih dibawah umur? Apakah tebakanku benar, hyung?"

Jungmin tak langsung menjawab, ia memandang mata Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya.

"Aku tahu hyung pandai melihat setiap kemampuan orang yang kau pilih, benarkah, jika sekarang kau tak memperhatikan pertimbangan lain dan memilihnya? -Katakan padaku, apa alasanmu menerimanya?" Jaejoong terus memaksa hyung-nya itu mengatakan alasan yang jelas padanya.

Jungmin yang begitu berat mengatakan siapa Ren. Kemudian menatap Jaejoong dan menghembuskan napas beratnya. Ia mulai berkata pada sahabatnya,"Dia mulai bekerja tepat setelah kau pergi."

Jaejoong terkejut mendengarnya,ia mulai perlahan terduduk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Dia mengancam akan membunuhku,"

Jaejoong membelalakkan mata mendengar perkataan hyungnya. Haruskah ia mempercayainya?

Benarkah jika Ren sanggup melakukan hal yang dikatakan Jungmin?

_RedAiRyu ;_

_Otte? Otte?_

_Kirimkan banyak kritikan, karena aku adalah tanda jika kalian reader terbaik yang perhatian terhadap kekurangan author._

_Rain-rajinlah melihat update-an ku di 'screenplays' , sebelum aku berubah pikiran.._

_Hee..hee.. ^ g ^ _


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku sengaja mengambil plot dari sebuah film yang aku sukai, judulnya** " Misaki No. 1" ** .Film itu bergenre drama comedy yang bercerita tentang seorang host disebuah tempat malam, dimana gadis yang bernama Misaki menjadi host No.1 akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan hiburan malam karena cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi seorang guru._

_Di ff ini aku hanya mengambil ide untuk setting tempat dan juga background cerita yang merangkum semua karakter disini, yaitu tempat kerja hiburan malam dan kegiatannya._

_Tapi untuk cerita, _

_ya... kalian lihatlah.. ^ ^_

_._

_._

_cast : **jaejoong 'jyj' , jungmin 'ss501' , kibum 'suju' , yunho 'tvxq' , ren-minhyun-jr 'nuest'**_

_._

**someone who sent to me**

-part 2 'too much considering'-

.

.

.

Ren berjalan naik kelantai atas. Ketika tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, kibum pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mata keduanya bertemu dan berakhir dengan pandangan menusuk.

Keduanya memang saling menjauhi pintu, tapi sebenarnya tak ada yang ingin mengalah untuk memberikan kamar yang telah mereka pilih.

"Aku kira hanya anak kecil sepertiku saja yang perlu diberikan pelatihan tentang tatakrama disin"

"Apa maksudmu!"kata kibum yang sudah meninggikan suaranya

"Bukankah nada tinggimu tadi sudah menjelaskan apa yang ku maksud?"

"Aku tegaskan ren, aku tak ingin bertengkar denganmu! _guess-ku _sebentar lagi akan naik jadi kuharap kau pergi dan mencari kamar lain!" terang kibum.

"Mwoya~ aku yang pertama kali datang dan kau menyuruhku pergi? (ren tersenyum kecut pada kibum) -mianhae, tapi sepertinya akulah yang akan masuk terlebih dahulu!" kata ren yang telah menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan segera berlalu dihadapan kibum.

Ren menarik seorang _guess _yang berdiri di belakang kibum.

Ren kemudian tersenyum begitu lebar dihadapan kibum sambil menggenggam tangan _guess_-nya.

Kibum menghentikan tangan ren yang akan membuka pintu kamar dengan perkataannya lagi,"aku rasa _guess-_mu tak akan senang jika melihat persiapan didalam bukanlah untuknya"

"Kau kira aku akan percaya begitu saja!"

Ren semakin berjalan maju untuk berdiri tepat dihadapan kibum, _guess _hanya terdiam dan menjadi penonton acara perang mulut ren dan kibum.

"Ah.. ~aku baru tahu jika kau mendapatkan predikat terbaik disini** dengan kerja kerasmu**. -Kau tahu, aku tak pernah melakukan apa yang kau lakukan, aku menjadi sangat tertarik dan ingin melihat persiapan seperti apa yang dilakukan _host-terbaik _CN untuk _guess-_nya"

-mynameredairyu-

Jaejoong dan seorang _guess _baru saja keluar dari sebuah kamar.

**Jaejoong pov**

Aku melihat seorang namja yang memunggungi dan mengacuhkan seorang _guess _dibelakangnya.

Kemudian kulanjutkan langkahku untuk mendekati mereka. Aku melihat kibum disana, ia sedang memadangi namja itu dengan wajah serius.

"Ah.. aku baru tahu jika kau mendapatkan predikat terbaik dengan kerja keras. aku bahkan tak pernah melakukan hal itu. kau tahu, aku tertarik dan ingin melihat persiapan seperti apa yang dilakukan host-terbaik CN untuk _guess-_nya"

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar, aku ingin tahu siapa seseorang yang berbicara dengan begitu berani pada kibum.

Setahuku meski host disini juga bersaing,tapi tak pernah kudengar pertengkaran host diCN. Apalagi ucapan frontal yang menyatakan jika mereka saling bersaing , i_tu adalah yang pertama kali kudengar._

_ren ..?_

kibum yang melihatku kemudian melihat keberadaanku kemudianmemberi salam padaku,aku juga membalas dengan sedikit menurunkan wajahnku.

Ren berbalik karena menyadari perilaku kibum hingga akhirnya ia melihat kehadiranku.

Namun tak ada salam darinya, ren hanya berlalu menuju ke _guess-_nya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi pada kibum.

Ketika itu aku melihatnya akan membuka pintukamar," ren-ah. sebaiknya kau pakai kamarku saja."

Mataku menangkap ren menatap kepadaku. Ren pun mulai mundur dan beranjak menjauhi pintu tersebut.

epat sekali tebakanku sekarang, ternyata dia memang lebih tertarik dengan tawaran dariku.

**jaejoong pov end~**

Jaejoong beranjak pergi setelah meninggalkan tawaran pada ren untuk menggunakan kamar khususnya.

Ren tampak senang dan menatap kibum dengan sedikit mengangkat alis matanya sebelah, sebelum kepergiannya 'ternyata no. 1 saja lebih tertarik untuk mendukungku dari pada kau'

Kibum mengumpat kesialannya malam , tak pernah seorang host pun yang diijinkan menggunakan kamar khusus,tapi sekarang anak kecil seperti ren justru mendapatkan tawaran langsung dari _number one_,'sial! Dia sungguh menikmati kesenangan sekarang!-"

Ren meninggalkan kibum dengan angkuh sambil membawa _guess_-nya ke kamar No.1.

Sedangkan kibum dengan lemas masuk ke dalam kamar dan terperosot hingga terduduk dilantai. Ia melamun apa yang telah diterimanya. Itu adalah hal yang paling memukul kibum, mengingat dia adalah predikat kedua setelah No.1. Seharusnya kibumlah yang ditawari No.1, bukan seorang ren yang baru saja bergabung di CN selama tiga bulan.

-mynameredairyu-

Jaejoong mendekati jungmin setelah mengucapkan perpisahan pada _guess-_nya.

Jungmin menuangkan minuman pada gelas jaejoong yang ketika itu memilih duduk disampingnya

"Aku mulai mempercayai kata-kata mu tentang ren?" jungmin menghentikan minumnya ketika mendengar kata-kata jaejoong.

"Apalagi yang dibuatnya?"

"Sepertinya kau juga sangat mengenal kebiasaanya yang suka berbuat ulah, hyung?"

Jungmin sedikit melenguh dan mulai menghadap jaejoong saat ia terduduk dikursinya,"dia tak pernah dekat dengan satu pun host disini. -Tapi dia tak pernah mengecewakan para _guess _di CN, mereka bahkan memujinya karena sikapnya yang sangat mudah bergaul"

"Bukankah itu menguntungkanmu,hyung?"

"Ne-Aku juga sempat ketakutan. Aku kira ia akan berlaku sama dengan para _guess _ditempat ini.."

Jaejoong mengamati jungmin yang mulai meminum kembali minumannya,"hyung,aku merasa jika kau harus lebih memberi perhatian pada ren."

Jungmin tersedak mendengar kata-kata jaejoong.

"Mian, apa kata-kataku tadi sangat mengejutkanmu? -Aku tahu itu tak sulit untukmu hyung, kau bahkan sudah mencoba untuk semua host disini termasuk diriku, hyung. Kami juga sangat menyayangimu,karena kami tahu kalau kau begitu tulus memperhatikan kami."

"Kau yakin?.. -Aku sendiri tak yakin, jae. -Saat melihat dia mengeluarkan pisau karena aku menolak menerimanya, ia benar-benar sangat menakutkan. Ketika itu aku begitu ketakutan karena terpikir bahwa ia akan benar-benar nekat. Tapi aku beruntung karena Tuhan segera merubah otaknya hingga dia menjauhkan pisau itu dan berkata bahwa dia bisa bekerja dengan baik dan meminta agar diijinkan tinggal disini"

"Kemarin kau tak mengatakan hal itu padaku?" tanya jaejoong yang baru saja mengetahui kenyataan ren yang lain.

"Aku yakin jika kau juga akan tahu nanti."

.

.

Jaejoong mulai meminum isi gelas kecilnya,"apa kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban untuk yunho?"

Jaejoong tertegun dan kemudian teralih untuk memandang hyung disampingnya. Jungmin tersenyum pada jaejoong sebelum menjelaskan arti perkataannya.

"Aku merasa jika yunho mulai gelisah, mungkin saat itu dia tak tahu harus bercerita kepada siapa lagi."

Jungmin melihat jaejoong yang mulai menunduk dan mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Jae ?"

"Apa yunho meminta bantuan padamu juga, hyung . Agar aku segera memberinya kepastian?"

"Jangan berfikir seperti itu,dia tak pernah mengatakannya padaku. -Segeralah, berikan dia kepastian. Sebab dia berhak menerima itu ,jae. Anggaplah jika itu adalah balasan tentang semua kebaikannya padamu"

Jaejoong memandang lekat-lekat namja yang menasehatinya, secercah senyum jungmin dilihatnya dan perlahan jaejoong mengalihkan kembali pandangannya.

-mynameredairyu-

Yunho menutup berkas kerjanya. Ia mulai meletakkan kepalanya yang _memberat_ pada sandaran kursi kerjanya.

_Dentuman musik keras ternyata tak bisa mengubah pemikiran yunho yang tak tenang. Jungmin yang baru saja datang sambil membawa minumannya kemudian mendekati yunho.._

_Keduanya saling membantu memberikan minuman satu sama lain. Tak terasa satu botol bir pesanan yunho telah dihabiskan oleh yunho sendiri dan jungmin._

_"Jungmin-ah" namja yang dipanggil pun segera meninggalkan pandangan yang dilihatnya._

_"Aku sudah memintanya untuk menikah denganku kemarin"_

_"Ah- jeongmal? chukae, yun" kata jungmin dengan berbinar._

_Sangat berbeda sekali dengan apa yang terlihat dari yunho,namja yang mendapat ucapan selamat itu malah tertunduk dan kemudian melenguh lemah dihadapan jungmin._

_"Gwaechana?" tanya jungmin sambil memperhatikan sahabatnya._

_"Aku rasa aku salah karena melamarnya ditempat ini"_

_"Waeyo? -aku rasa jae tak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu,yun. Apa dia sudah menjawabmu sehingga kau terpikir jika ia mempermasalahkan tempat dimana kau melamarnya?"_

_Yunho mulai menatap jungmin,"dia hanya mengatakan jika aku harus memikirkan kembali permintaanku, jae ingin aku benar-benar mengingat bagaimana pertemuan- pertemuan kami sebelumnya"_

_"Itu bukanlah sebuah penolakan, jung yunho. Berjuanglah lebih keras dan yakinkan dia. Bukankah kau sudah semakin yakin hingga sampai ke tahap ini, bukan?"_

_"gomawo" kata yunho, jungmin pun kemudian membalas senyuman yunho._

-mynameredairyu-

Jaejoong begitu lemas membawa tubuhnya kedalam kamarnya sendiri. Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, ia melangkah dan terduduk disisi ranjangnya.

_Jaejoong akan beranjak meninggalkan jungmin disampingnya._

_"Jae" panggil jungmin_

_"..."_

_"Dia sahabatku jae,aku tahu jika dia tak sedang baik ketika menunggu jawabanmu."_

_"Aku akan memikirkan hal terbaik untuk kami,hyung" jawab jaejoong sambil memandang jungmin._

_"Gomawo" balas jungmin._

_._

_._

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya dan memikirkan kembali perkataannya pada jungmin. _Mungkinkah bahwa jarak yang begitu besar diantara mereka,sungguh bisa menyatukan jaejoong dan yunho?_

**rringgg...rrriiingggg...**

"Ne"jawab jaejoong pada seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"Besuk aku akan pergi,jae."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah. Ini sudah terlalu malam.-Istirahatlah, jaljayo"

" Ne, " kata jaejoong yang kemudian mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkan dimeja nakas.

-mynameredairyu-

Jaejoong datang dirumah yunho pagi itu dan membantu namjachingunya itu menge-pack semua barang yang akan dibawanya ke inggris.

Setelah menutup koper yunho,jaejoong meninggalkan yunho untuk membersihkan kemudian jaejoong segera keluar dari kamar yunho dan pergi untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

.

.

Keduanya berhadapan dimeja makan. Seperti biasa ketika bersama, jaejoong selalu melayani semua keperluan yunho. Dan yunho bukanlah orang yang sulit,dia bahkan tak pernah mengeluh tentang apapun yang disiapkan jaejoong untuknya.

Yunho selalu tersenyum dan merasa beruntung karena namja yang dicintainya itu selalu berada disampingnya ketika ia berada di korea.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum melihat jaejoong menyendokkan makanan yang ditujukkan padanya. ia segera membuka mulutnya dan menerimanya. Yunho pun juga menerima tangan jaejoong yang mengusap sudut bibirnya untuk membersihkan sisa makanan yang tersisa.

"Ah-aku sudah sangat kenyang sekarang" kata yunho kemudian.

"Pergilah. aku akan membersihkannya" suruh jaejoong pada yunho.

Yunho yang menurut pun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

Jaejoong mengiringi yunho berjalan ke luar dari rumah yunho.

Sebuah taksi baru saja terhenti didepan rumah yunho. namja itu kemudian berbalik untuk melihat sejenak orang terkasihnya sebelum meraih pintu taksi dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Senyum jaejoong terlihat begitu manis untuk mengantar kepergiaan yunho.

Yunho merasa lebih tenang dan perlahan melangkah kembali untuk menuju ke taksinya.

Mata jaejoong masih mengamati taksi yang semakin menjauh darinya,"lakukan semua pekerjaanmu dengan baik,yun.-_mianhae.._"

-mynameredairyu-

Seorang namja tampan menghentikan sepasang langkahnya di hadapan seseorang yang tampak sibuk mencatat. Awalnya seseorang yang diperhatikan oleh namja itu, tak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Ren berhenti setelah menyelesaikan salinan pada buku catatannya. Ia kemudian memandang namja yang dikenalnya sedang memperhatikan dirinya sejak tadi.

'um..ternyata dia sudah merubah dirinya' gumam ren

ren tersenyum dan kemudian berdiri dari kursinya.

"Mihyun-ah, aku sedang malas dikelas. Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya ren dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengan minhyun.

Minhyun mengikuti kemana saja arah mata ren melihat penampilannya yang berbeda saat ren juga dibiarkan saja ketika mata minhyun melihat pergerakan tangan ren yang lembut telah menyentuh pakaiannya.

Kemudian keduanya berlalu setelah tangan ren menarik tangan minhyun untuk pergi.

.

.

Seseorang chingu minhyun melihat minhyun yang dibawa ren. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti keduanya dan akan bersembunyi untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan keduanya.

Hembusan angin diatas atap sekolah begitu terasa menerpa wajah ren dan minhyun.

Ren sedikit menyeringai mendapati minhyun yang masih terdiam seperti kebiasaan lamanya. Ia pun kemudian mendekatinya.

Sentuhan ren disekitar wajah, juga matanya yang terus menatap minhyun. Semua perlakuan itu tetap membuat minhyun diam.

**Minhyun pov**

Aku menyukai sentuhan.. bahkan juga matanya yang tak pernah akan kulepaskan untuk kulihat.

_Apakah dia berubah karena penampilanku?_

Aku tak mempermasalahkannya ketika ia baru melihatku setelah aku merubah diriku dengan penampilan yang ia sukai.

Mata itu benar-benar membutakan dan membiusku.

Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan sentuhan lembutnya dibibirku..

Lumatan diantara kami pun.., aku juga tak bisa membalasnya

**Dia mulai menjauhkan dirinya**, _apakah dia marah?_

**Minhyun pov end~**

Ren melepaskan kedua lengan minhyun yang dipegangnya ketika ia begitu dekat dengan minhyun.

Ren memandang minhyun sejenak dan kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan minhyun sendirian diatas atap.

-mynameredairyu-

Ren terhenti pada anak tangga yang dituruninya.

'hah!..ternyata dia belum juga menarik seperti yang kupikirkan sebelumnya' kata ren dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum kecil meremehkan.

.

.

Namja ini berjalan mendekati chingunya yang terduduk dan menunduk memandang kekosongan. Minhyun tak ingin terlalu memperhatikan seseorang yang memilih menemaninya untuk duduk tepat disampingnya.

Setelah menghirup udara yang menyegarkan,chingu minhyun pun mulai mengatakan sesuatu"kau menyesal merubah dirimu?- Kau tahu jika dia sangat sulit kau dapatkan. Berhentilah, bukankah setelah begitu lama mengejarnya-"

" tahu jika kau juga tak akan senang jika aku gagal" kata minhyun tiba-tiba.

"minhyun.., apa kau tahu hal lain yang sedang dikerjakannya?" kata JR sontak membuat minhyun menjadi menatapnya.

-mynameredairyu-

"Anda datang?" tanya seorang peracik minuman pada pelanggannya.

"Berikan aku seperti biasa saja" kata namja tampan yang mulai duduk disekitar meja peracikan minuman.

Ren berjalan dengan membawa gelas kosongnya ditangan dan mendekati meja peracik. Ia kemudian duduk disamping namja tampan setelah meletakkan gelas kosong yang dibawanya.

Namja tampan itu ternyata tertarik dan melihat ren yang sedang sedikit membenahi penampilannya.

Ren yang merasa diperhatikan lalu mengalihkan matanya dan memandang namja disampingnya. Sebuah senyum disunggingkan ren kemudian,"apa sendiri itu menyenangkan? Kalau aku sama sekali tak menyukainya"

"Jeongmal? -tapi terkadang kita juga membutuhkan ketenangan untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang serius"

"Apakah ada hal yang begitu serius dan harus dipikirkan sendiri tanpa memerlukan tanggapan orang lain mengenai masalah kita?-eum.. apa masalah itu pernah selesai setelah kau merenungkannya sendiri?

Ren memperhatikan namja tampan yang kemudian meneguk minumannya.

Namja itu sepertinya menyukai ren. Setelah tersenyum dengan baik pada ren, bahkan ia pun juga tak menolak ketika ren yang mengajaknya.

-mynameredairyu-

Kibum menatap ren dengan pandangan tajamnya.

**'Apalagi yang diinginkannya dariku!?-apa dia sungguh ingin aku tak bisa menahan diriku!**' kibum kesal sekali saat melihat _guess_ nya di rebut oleh ren.

Seakan tak mempedulikan kibum, ren memandang namja disampingnya dan menarik pinggang _guess _itu agar meninggalkan kibum. Ren juga sempat melirik kibum dengan gaya angkuhnya dan lirikan yang mengejek.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati jungmin yang menghentikan langkahnya menuju ke mengikuti arah pandang _hyung-nya._Mata jaejoong menangkap ren yang sedang berjalan ke kamar atas bersama seorang namja disampingnya.

"Nugu-ya?" tanya jaejoong.

Setelah menghembuskan napas dan melihat kearah tempat duduk kibum, jungmin pun membuka suara"akhir-akhir ini dia suka sekali melayani _guess_ kibum. _Ah..~_ren sungguh membuat hatinya semakin kacau"

Jaejoong juga merasakan apa yang dijelaskan jungmin. Tapi keduanya tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk kibum dan hanya bisa melihat kibum dengan gelas-gelas bir yang mencoba untuk dihabiskannya.

.

.

_untuk kelanjutannya ditunggu y..._

ga terlalu banyak yang ingin disampaikan,** intinya-**kalian nikmati aku harap perlahan readers akan tahu bagaimana latar belakang setiap karakter disini.

jeongmal miahae, dengan lama waktu yang membuatku untuk tak update chaptere dicerita ini. aku bikin berseling dengan oneshoot agar reader tak terlalu boring karena baca satu judul cerita.

gomawo - _good readers always leave any comment. are you, them?_


	3. Chapter 3A

someone who sent to me

chap 3a - you should know me more

_reading instruction : untuk '..' adalah percakapan tanpa suara._

_dan semua yang tulisan bercetak miring adalah penceritaan ulang atau flashback, juga aku menggunakannya untuk percakapan/ dialog dalam bahasa asing._

/ cast \\

jaejoong jyj

yunho tvxq

kibum suju

ren nuest

siwon suju

minhyun suju

jr nuest

changmin tvxq

junsu jyj

-ooo-

Ren yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menutup pintunya karena ia harus segera turun ke CN. Ketika itu terdengar Jungmin yang memanggilnya untuk menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Ren ?" panggil jungmin.

Ren berbalik dan melihat Jungmin yang merupakan bos-nya di CN sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

.

.

Minhyun ditemani JR masuk menuju CN. Dua orang penjaga di depan pintu masuk menahan mereka sejenak untuk meminta _id card _mereka.

"Apa ini cukup?" tanya JR yang menunjukkan_ id member_ CN pada dua penjaga.

Penjaga itu kemudian mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Minhyun tak bertanya apapun tentang_ id card_ karena itu adalah bagian dari rencana JR,

JR sengaja memalsukannya setelah beberapa hari lalu ia menyelidiki tempat ini dan sengaja mencuri bahkan sampai pembuatan id-card _palsu _yang dibuatnya sendiri itu.

**Flashback on-**

JR malam itu berjalan disebuah gang yang cukup sepi. Ia menyelidiki kondisi disekitar sebelum masuk ke pintu belakang CN. Saat itu ia beruntung karena seorang namja sedang membuang sampah dan ia perlahan masuk CN melalui pintu belakang.

Setelah ia berhasil didalam CN, ia melihat Ren yang baru turun dan menghampiri_ guess-guess nya. _JR tak terlalu memepedulikannya dan buru-buru ia mencari _mangsanya._

JR mendekati sebuah meja yang ditinggalkan_ guess_, matanya melirik dompet dan ia perlahan musik terhentak dan suasana menjadi riuh, Jr secepatnya mengambil dompet dan mencari apa yang terlintas pada idenya sebelum mengunjungi tempat ini.

Akhirnya JR mendapatka sesuatu yang diinginkannya stlh ia membuka dompet tersebut. JR sangat yakin pada kartu yang sedang ia amati sebab disana terdapat bertuliskan label CN. JR pun membawanya pergi untuk membuat duplikasinya.

**flashback off-**

**( **lantai satu CN club )

"Gomawo." kata Minhyun yang duduk disamping JR.

JR memandangi minhyun sesaat kemudian ia beralih memandang lurus tanpa mengatakan apapun. Keduanya haya diam dan menikmati musik disana. Kedatangan mereka bukan untuk senang-senang, melainkan untuk melihat seseorang.

.

.

( CN club, Jungmin's room )

Ren dan Jungmin duduk bersama di sebuah sofa. Ren membantunya membungkus cukup banyak kado.

"Kau membeli semuanya sendiri?"tanya Ren dengan masih fokus membungkus sebuah kado.

Jungmin yang memperhatikan Ren kemudian tersenyum, "Aku meminta seseorang untuk membeli semua ini."

**Jungmin pov**

Benar kata Jaejoong jika dia bisa perlahan didekati. Sekarang aku yakin untuk melakukan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong.

Setidaknya ini lebih baik agar dia tidak lagi merebut guess-Kibum.

**Jungmin pov end~**

Jungmin menurunkan pandangan matanya dari Ren dan teralih menuju ke tangannya yang sedang membungkus sebuah kado. Sejenak mereka tak bersuara. Ren telah menyelesaikan sebuah kado yang dibungkusnya.

"Kau ingin memberikannya pada siapa? "tanya Ren sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kecil kado ditangannya dan ia perlihakan pada Jungmin.

"Aku ingin membaginya untuk pekerja disini" ucap Jungmin sambil menatap Ren.

"Kenapa harus bersusah payah membungkusnya, bukankah kau bisa langsung memberikannya?" Ren memandangi wajah jungmin, sungguh ia ingin tahu mengapa hyung-nya itu rela lelah hanya demi membungkus kado yang akan diberikan pada pekerjanya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti" jawab Jungmin sambil melukiskan lengkungan senyum dipipinya.

Ren meletakkan kadonya diatas meja dan beralih memandangi kado lain.

**Ren pov**

Banyak juga kado untuk pekerja disini. Benarkah ia melakukan ini, aku baru pertama kali melihat perhatian seperti ini.

_"Dia sangat baik dan begitu perhatian. Kau tahu tak ada yang sebaik dirinya" _aku kembali teringat kata chingu-ku itu.

Aku kembali memperhatikan dirinya yang fokus membungkus kado-kado dengan tangannya sendiri. **Dia sungguh melakukannya.**

**Ren pov end~**

.

Cklek!

Ren dan Jungmin bersamaan melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka setelah terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang.

Tampaklah jaejoong yang kemudian masuk dan mendekati keduanya yang sedang duduk bersama. Mata jaejoong dan Ren yang bertemu kemudian saling memandang, setelahnya Jaejoong menyapa terlebih dulu pada Ren dengan tersenyum padanya.

.

Jaejoong memilih untuk duduk disisi kanan Jungmin.

"Bolehkah aku pergi? tanya Ren melihat ke Jungmin setelah Jaejoong duduk sejenak disana.

Jungmin tersenyum, "Gomawo.."

Setelah mendengar ucapan terima kasih, ren mulai beranjak berdiri.

"Ren," cegah Jungmin dan mata Jaejoong pun juga turut mengamati keduanya.

-mynameredairyu-

( lantai dasar CN club )

Mata Minhyun sedang melihat ke _dance-floor_ yang dipenuhi _guess_ yang bersenang-senang dengan musik yang dimainkan.

JR menepuk bahu Minhyun dan kemudian namja itu menoleh ke chingunya, "Aku akan keluar untuk memberitahu appa kalau kita akan pulang sedikit malam."

Minhyun tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya memandangi JR. Chingunya itu pun kemudian segera berlalu.

Setelah berada cukup jauh dari Minhyun, JR memastikan terlebih dulu apakah Minhyun melihat kearahnya. Ternyata Minhyun masih tetap menatap kosong ke arah_ guess _yang memenuhi _dance - floor_.

JR pun segera menghilang karena ia harus menyusuri lantai atas CN yang sejak tadi membuatnya penasaran.

.

.

Ren masih memandangi kado ditangannya sambil berjalan menjauhi ruangan Jungmin, dia terhenti ketika melihat JR berdiri tak cukup jauh dari hadapannya.

Seperti biasa Ren tersenyum kecut padanya,"Sejak kapan kau menyukai club, ketua kelas?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." ucap JR tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Ren.

Ren memandanginya dengan berpura-pura berwajah innocent.

Ren mulai berjalan dan jr mengikutinya.

.

Keduanya tampak keluar dari pintu belakang CN dan memilih suasana gang yang sepi itu untuk berbicara.

"Jauhi Minhyun." karena perkataan JR, Ren kemudian memandanginya.

"Ah~seperti inikah caramu melindunginya? Kau sungguh berbakti sekali dengan orang yang mengangkatmu, sehingga kau tak ingin aku menyentuh putranya? -Apa kau takut, aku akan merubah Minhyun menjadi bersikap buruk jika aku menerimanya?"

"**Jangan pernah berfikir melakukannya!" **JR mulai menatap tajam Ren.

"Kau mengancam?!" Ren juga mulai serius dan membalas tatapan JR.

"**Sekali kau mencoba, aku akan membalasmu hingga kau akan menjauh dan melupakan niatmu, Ren!**"

"Untuk apa kau mencampuri ini, kau kira aku akan berbuat seburuk itu padanya?~"

'Jangan merayuku! Jika kau ingin tahu jawaban pertanyaanmu sebelumnya, **kau sudah mendapatkannya sekaran**-..?" JR memperjelas maksudnya dengan memperlihatkannya lewat arah matanya, tentang seberapa kedekatannya saat itu dengan Ren dan bagaimana gaya bicara Ren yang mencoba seduktif padanya.

"Kau tak pantas untuk mendapatkan hatinya yang tulus!" jelas JR lagi

Ren berangsur mundur dan menjauh dari JR.

Ren kembali berkata setelah terdiam beberapa detik," Aku tak pernah berniat menyukainya. Jadi tanpa kau memintanya, aku pasti akan menjauhi Minhyun. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku belum memiliki cara menjauhinya."

.

JR menangkap mata Ren yang memandanginya beberapa saat.

"Kau tahu khan? Bagaimana pun aku memintanya agar ia tak muncul dihadapanku, tapi ia tak pernah bisa melakukannya. - Jadi kau harus menungguku sampai aku menemukan cara untuk membuatnya pergi sendiri dariku."

"Kau tak serius melakukannya dan Minhyun menganggap kalau ia memiliki kesempatan darimu. **Kau mencoba bermain-main dengan hatinya! **- **Jika kau melakukannya sekali lagi, akan kupaksa kau menjauhinya dengan caraku!**" ucapan Ren sungguh membuat JR geram, karena kenyataan yang dilihat JR berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan Ren. Apalagi peristiwa Ren yang mencium Minhyun beberapa hari lalu. Juga Minhyun yang bersikeras ingin datang malam ini untuk menemui Ren sekarang, berawal dari ciuman tersebut yang dianggap Minhyun sebagai peluangnya.

.

.

JR merasa percakapannya dengan orang yang _dicintai _Mihyun telah selesai. JR lebih memilih untuk kembali masuk lewat pintu depan agar Minhyun tak menangkap keanehan saat ia sengaja meninggalkannya sendiri didalam CN.

Ren masih mengamati JR yang menjauh darinya. Telihat jr yang menghubungi seseorang.

''Appa, kami pulang sedikit lebih malam" kata JR lewat ponselnya.

"Kau bersama Minhyun?" tanya appa.

'Ne" jawab JR

.

Ren memalingkan pandangannya untuk melihat JR yang meninggalkannya

.

'Jaga dia baik-baik. Berhati-hatilah ketika pulang" nasehat appa pada JR.

"Aku pasti menjaganya. Kami akan segera pulang setelah tugas Minhyun selesai" itulah jawaban kebohongan JR agar ia bisa mengantar saudara yang dikasihinya itu untuk pergi ke club.

'Baiklah" kata JR untuk menenangkan appanya

JR menutup ponsel dan memasukkannya ke saku jaketnya.

**JR pov**

Dia hanya mengkhawatirkannya

Ah... tentu saja, karena dia putra kandungnya.

**'Jangan bodoh, kau!'**

Benar sekali! Kenapa aku cemburu, Minhyun begitu baik dan mengizinkanku memanggil _miliknya _dengan sebutan appa.

Seharusnya aku sudah merasa beruntung bisa memiliki marga baru didepan namaku.

**JR pov end~**

JR melangkah masuk setelah menunjukkan_ id member _miliknya pada penjaga.

-mynameredairyu-

( lantai dasar, CN club )

Ren muncul dengan seorang namja. Minhyun melihatnya dan ia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. JR memang membiarkannya. Ia mencoba mengamati Minhyun yang telah berada di hadapan Ren

**Minhyun pov**

Aku tak percaya dengan perkataan JR sebelumnya. Tapi kini, aku harus mulai mempercayainya.

Apalagi aku telah melihat tangannya yang sedang memegang lengan atas seorang namja dewasa dihadapanku, mereka juga terlihat begitu dekat.

"Bisakah kita bicara?" tanyaku dengan suara normal.

"HEI,BERBICARALAH LEBIH KERAS - APA KAU TAK TAHU, KALAU SEDANG BERADA DI CLUB?" Ren memang berbicara seperti berteriak terhadapku.

Aku memang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi, tak ada masalah jika aku melakukannya karena aku memang ingin berbicara padanya. Jadi aku tak peduli lagi dengan rasa malu.

"AKU INGIN BICARA. SEBAIKNYA KITA KELUAR" teriakku

Ren melepaskan lengan namja disampingnya. Ia mendekatiku dan kemudian menatap mataku.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Dia lebih dulu datang-"

Aku buru-buru memotong kata-katanya,"Aku akan menunggumu setelah kau selesai."

"Pulanglah, aku tak ingin berbicara denganmu disini."

Sepertinya dia tahu jika aku akan memaksanya. Ketika aku akan membuka suara lagi, ia kembali berbicara padaku "Aku tak akan bicara lagi padamu. Jika kau tak mendengarkanku kali ini."

Ren lalu beranjak pergi. ia mendekati namja itu lagi dan pergi bersamanya.

.

.

Ada banyak hal yang memenuhi otakku, semuanya tentang Ren. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa diriku kosong. Aku tak mengerti semua ini. Pemikiran itu seolah membuatku lupa dengan akal sehatku sendiri. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana aku harus mengambil keputusan, aku hanya tahu jika hatiku ingin tetap melanjutkan untuk mencintainya.

Diriku sedikit lebih sejuk. Diwajahku mulai terasa sapuan udara malam di luar CN. Aku rasa ini lebih baik daripada ia menganggapku bodoh karena tak bisa meluapkan kemarahanku sendiri setelah melihatnbya bersama namja lain.

**Minhyun pov end~**

JR mengikuti Minhyun yang terlihat meninggalkan CN. Ia mendapati saudaranya itu sedang terhenti di depan CN. JR mulai berjalan dari ambang pintu _keluar-masuk _CNuntuk mendekati dan kemudiaan mensejajarkan dirinya agar bisa berdiri disamping Minhyun.

Minhyun mulai beranjak tanpa menunjukkan sedikit gerakan jika ia menyadari JR yang telah berada disampingnya. JR juga tak bicara apapun, ia mengikuti saudara tirinya setelah Minhyun beberapa langkah berjalan meninggalkan CN.

Setidaknya itulah yang dilakukan JR, mematuhi kata apanya yaitu 'menjaga dan berada disekitar Minhyun' .

-mynameredairyu-

Jaejoong dan Jungmin tersenyum melihat namja peracik minuman didepan mereka.

Keduanya sedang memperhatikan pekerja Jungmin yang tengah membuka kado ditangannya.

"Gamsahamnida" ucap namja penuh senyum itu terarah pada Jungmin.

Jungmin pun membalas senyuman pekerjanya.

"Minggu ini benar-benar dipenuhi dengan hadiah," kata namja peracik minuman itu dengan bahagia dan tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa kecil bahagianya saat berkata-kata.

"Ah, shincha! Siapa saja ... _( Jungmin melupakan sesuatu hingga kemudian ia teringat dan melihat ke arah Jaejoong. Tak lama Jungmin kembali bertanya dan melihat ke arah pekerjanya )_ Jae memberimu sesuatu yang bagus jadi kau mengingatnya?"

Jungmin memang sengaja sedikit menggoda pekerjanya karena ia memang mengenal sekali sifat pekerjanya itu. Dan terlihat wajah namja yang digoda oleh bos-nya itu pun kembali tersenyum.

"Hadiahmu juga bagus, Bos. Aku akan memakainya." namja itu kemudian segera memasukkan pemberian Jungmin ke bagian bawah mejanya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sejak tadi melihat hyungnya yang menggoda.

Pekerja itu kembali bekerja karena _guess _lain yang mendatangi meja peracik dan meminta minuman. Jungmin pun kemudian beralih pada minumannya lagi.

"Sepertinya kau membuat Hyunjoong kerepotan ketika pulang ke Korea kali ini dengan membawakan banyak pesanan kado darimu,hyung." Jaejoong memulai obrolannya.

"Tidak juga, dia sudah mengingat itu sebagai kewajibannya setiap ia pulang ke Korea. Bahkan dia yang bertanya apa yang harus dibelinya sebelum ia pulang kemarin. Ya~ _( Jungmin tertawa sebelum menjelaskannya kemudian ) _.. meskipun aku menambahkan daftar kado lain yang harus dibelinya."

"Apa hadiah untuk Ren juga termasuk daftar baru yang kau tambahkan?" tanya jaejoong.

"Aku membelinya sendiri. Aku memang ingin memberikan sesuatu padanya." kini Jungmin beralih memandang Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah menyayanginya, hyung." ucap Jaejoong, dia mencoba meyakinkan hati Jungmin dengan kata-katanya.

Keduanya saling tersenyum dan kemudian menikmati minuman di sekitar mereka.

-mynameredairyu-

( at Siwon apartment, ruang editing )

Hyunjoong membuka pintu dengan membawa dua cangkir ditangannya. Ia berjalan dan mendekati Siwon yang menata berkas liriknya.

Hyunjoong kemudian memberikan salah satu cangkirnya ke Siwon.

_sluurrph.._

Hyunjoong meletakkan cangkirnya dan mengambil selembar lirik disampingnya. Siwon mulai menyeruput sedikit kopinya yang panas.

"Mereka menyukai hasil kerja kita." kata hyunjoong sambil mengamati lirik ditangannya.

siwon tersenyum dan menjauhkan cangkir minumannya dari bibirnya," Jika mereka tak suka. Berati mereka tak punya selera yang bagus, hyung."

"Kau ingin mengatakan jika hasil kerjamu adalah yang terbaik? " goda Hyunjoong, lalu ia meletakkan lirik itu kembali ke atas meja Siwon.

"Bukankah kau memang pernah memujiku, hyung?" terang Siwon pada Hyunjoong untuk mengingatkan sesuatu yang mungkin dilupakan namja itu.

"Aku juga tak akan menarik kata-kataku karena kau memang terbaik dibidangmu." Hyunjoong tersenyum karena ia sungguh tahu bagaimana sifat _partnernya _itu.

"Gomawo hyung, berkatmu juga aku bisa mendapatkan musik terbaik." puji Siwon

Hyunjoong meminum lagi minumannya. Kemudian mulai beranjak ke arah pintu dengan membawa kopinya, "Aku akan pergi. Bagaimana? - Apa kau ingin ikut?"

"CN?" tanya Siwon sambil menghentikan merapikan liriknya yang lain yang masih membuat meja kerjanya berantakan.

"Tentu saja" jawab Hyunjoong yang menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menjawab Siwon.

"Arra. - Kau pasti tak akan melewatkan waktumu setelah di Korea?" goda Siwon yang tahu kebiasaan _partner_ sekaligus sahabatnya itu ketika kembali ke Korea.

"Kami tak punya banyak waktu untuk bertemu, jadi aku tak akan membuang kesempatan ini- Kau ingin ikut?" tanya Hyunjoong lagi.

"Baiklah. Asalkan sampai disana kau meninggalkan seseorang untuk menemaniku sebelum kau pergi dengannya."

Hyunjoong hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman dan berlalu dari ruangan setelah menutup pintu kamar yang ditinggalkannya.

Siwon segera melanjutkan merapikan berkas dan mejanya yang cukup berantakan karena sejak kemarin ia terus menggunakannya sebagai tempat untuk mengolah beberapa lirik lagu disana bersama Hyunjoong.

-mynameredairyu-

Ren membuka pintu kamarnya yang hanya mendapatkan sentuhan cahaya redup lampu berbentuk balok yang tergeletak di lantai.

Kemudian ia membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya. Tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaket yang dipakainya.

Mata Ren mulai memperhatikan sebuah kado ditangannya, kubus kecil yang tertutupi oleh kertas kado yang kini berada ditangan kanannya sungguh membuatnya penasaran.

**Ren pov**

_"Kau akan tahu nanti" _begitulah yang kuingat dari kata-katanya

Aku mulai membuka kado untukku. Aku mulai serius, seakan aku begitu ingin menyelesaikanya dan mengetahui apa yang tersembunyi didalamya. Sungguh aku mulai tertarik sekarang.

.

Mataku terfokus dan kemudian kuambil apa yang ada dari kotak itu.

Ternyata sebuah jam beker sederhana

Meski hanya sebuah benda kecil tapi aku bisa tersenyum dan merasa senang melihat hadiahku.

Karena benda itu pula aku merasakan _kenyataan dirinya yang pernah diceritakan oleh chingu terdekatku._

**Ren pov end~**

Ren meletakkan pemberian jungmin disisi dekat ranjang tidurnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia masih menatap benda baru di dalam kamarnya.

-mynameredairyu-

Hyunjoong dan Siwon sampe di CN. Keduanya mendekati Jungmin dan Jaejoong.

Jungmin melihat kearah seseorang yang mendatanginya, ia pun kemudian tersenyum. Hyunjoong menyapanya dengan short kiss. Tapi keduanya kemudian tak bisa saling memisahkan dan terbawa oleh keinginan mereka.

Siwon dan Jaejoong saling pandang, mereka mengerti jika harus meninggalkan keduanya yang masih ingin berbagi kemesraan.

.

.

Siwon dan Jaejoong melihat ke Jungmin dan Hyunjoong yang masih larut dalam dunia mereka, meskipun Jaejoong dan Siwon meninggalkan keduanya dan memilih tempat duduk lain.

Dalam waktu beberapa bulan Hyunjoong dan Jungmin tak bisa saling bertemu, akhirnya pertemuan kali ini sungguh membangkitkan darah panas keduanya untuk saling membalas sentuhan bibir basah dan bahkan lebih dari itu hingga keduanya menggunakan tangan mereka untuk memperdalam saling merasakan satu sama lain.

Siwon terkekeh kecil melihat keduanya disana sedangkan Jaejoong yang memandangi kebahagiaan sahabatnya memang mengerti cara mereka melepaskan rasa rindu.

"Sepertinya kau tak pernah melihat mereka melakukannya?" tanya Jaejoong yang mulai memperhatikan Siwon yang masih memandangi sahabatnya.

Siwon tercekat dan kemudian melihat pada Jaejoong, "Ah! - Maksudmu mereka seperti itu setiap kali bertemu?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Jaejoong kembali dengan memperhatikan ekspresi Siwon yang tampak memikirkan perkataannya.

"Hyung sepertinya tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Aku rasa jika mereka berdua bersama sendirian pasti mereka akan melakukanya lebih dari itu?" Siwon mencoba menyimpulkan dan meminta pendapat seseorang disampingnya tentang pemikirannya.

"Ya..~hapuslah pikiran kotormu itu" ledek Jaejoong

Siwon jadi tertawa dan Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum simpul.

.

"Apa dia tak mengatakan padamu jika akan ketempat ini?" tanya jaejoong

"Hyung sudah mengatakannya padaku sebelum ia pergi ke tempat ini." ucap Siwon polos.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut, "Mwo?... kau tahu ... dan kau mau menemaninya? - Ah, apa kau ingin menjaga mereka selama berkencan?"

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, " Hum? - Aniyo, aku hanya tak ingin dirumah sendirian jadi aku menerima ajakan Hyunjoong hyung. -Katanya jika aku pergi dengannya, dia akan mencarikan chingu untuk menemaniku selama ia berkencan. Aku rasa itu lebih baik daripada sendirian dirumah?"

Jaejoong tersenyum memperhatikan Siwon. Keduanya tak sadar jika Jungmin dan Hyunjoong mendekati tempat mereka.

"Siwon, kami akan pergi" kata Hyunjoong.

"Ne, hyung." jawab Siwon singkat.

Karena teringat sesuatu, Hyunjoong berkata kembali," Bukankah aku harus mencarikan chingu untuk menemanimu?"

"Hyung, siapa namanu?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba pada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong" jawab jaejoong pada namja masih disampingnya.

"Hyung, aku dengan jaejoong hyung saja. Sepertinya dia menyenangkan jika diajak berbicara." terang Siwon dihadapan Hyunjoong, sedangkan Jungmin dan Jaejoong saling pandang kemudian tersenyum karena ucapan siwon.

"Baiklah- jae, kami tak lama. Tolong temani dia." pinta Hyunjoong.

"Meski hyung akan pergi lama, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Karena aku tak mungkin pulang dengan bus malam. - Hyung, kau harus tetap ingat jika kau masih meninggalkanku disini dan ingat jangan berbuat macam-macam sehingga kau lupa kalau aku menunggumu." Siwon benar-benar dengaan panjang lebar berpesan pada rekan kerjanya itu.

"Ne. Aku pasti menjemputmu" balas Hyunjoong pada Siwon.

Hyunjoong meraih tangan Jungmin dan membawanya pergi. Siwon dan Jaejoong mengamatinya bersama ketika mereka akan menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya disekitar lantai dasar, dua kelereng matanya menangkap sepasang kaki menuruni tangga.

Pertama yang membuat diri Siwon merekam kata dihatinya adalah 'dirinya yang mencintai sosok yang baru dilihatnya' .

Namun hati Siwon kemudian cemburu karena lengan seseorang yang disukainya merengkuh lengan seseorang lain saat matanya mengamati _keindahan itu._

Sejak itu Siwon jadi pendiam dan tak bicara, ia lebih fokus pada sesuatu yang mnarik hatinyaa daripada menoleh pada yang lain termasuk pula ke Jaejoong.

**Siwon pov**

Siapa dia?

Aku tak bisa berpaling dan masih ingin mengamatinya. Semua pada dirinya membuatku tertarik.

Hatiku berirama diluar kebiasaanku. Kenapa ketika aku melihat ia membalas senyuman untuk namja lain, hatiku ingin aku mendatanginya dan melarangnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

' **Dia melihatku **'

Bibirku ingin sekali tersenyum. Waeyo..? - Aku tak bisa, mataku ini hanya bisa terus memperhatikannya.

_flashback on _( Siwon's mind )_ -_

_"Apa kau punya beberapa lirik untuk lagumu sebelum aku membuatnya" tanyaku pada seseorang yang meminta bantuan padaku untuk membuat sebuah lagu._

_"Aku tak terlalu pandai membuat kata-kata untuk llirik lagu. Tapi, bisakah kau membantuku agar ketika dia mendengarkan liriknya. Ia merasakan jika ada seseorang yang gila dan tak mengerti tentang perubahan sikapnya sendiri setelah melihat kecantikannya. Juga tambahkan didalam lirik itu tentang aku yang selalu ingin memperhatikan dan mengikuti dirinya. - Otte?" tanyanya meminta pendapatku._

_"Perasaan seperti apa itu. Itu terdengar seperti stalker yang tergila-gila pada sosok artis yang mereka puja?"_

_"Sudahlah, tambahkan saja seperti itu" pintanya lagi_

_flashback off-_

Kurasa perasaan seseorang yang pernah meminta bantuan untuk kubuatkan lagu, sekarang benar-benar sedang ku alami.

**Siwon pov end~**

Jaejoong menepuk bahu Siwon. Seketika Siwon melihat pada Jaejoong dan kemudian tersenyum, setelah itu ia beralih untuk sedikit tertunduk dan memikirkan tentang isi hatinya.

-mynameredairyu-

( atap seniorhigh school )

Angin deras menyibak rambut keduanya. Ren mulai berjalan meninggalkan Minhyun, persis seperti dua minggu lalu.

Ren terhenti, pemikirannya yang membuat terhenti sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Minhyun.

Tapi Ren tak ingin terlihat lebih lama mencoba bertahan dan tak melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

.

.

Entah kenapa Ren menjadi ragu, ia kembali terhenti pada anak tangga yang dituruninnya.

**Ren pov**

**'**Hanya perhajtian yang kau dapat darinya, bukankah tak terlalu sulit melepaskannya?'

_"**Jika kau melakukannya sekali lagi, akan kupaksa kau menjauhinya dengan caraku!**"_

_apakah aku _takut dengan perkataan itu, aku mencoba bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Sesungguhnya aku masih bellum mengerti apa yang diinginkan diriku.

Aku tak menyukai dirinya. Tak pernah ada cinta pada diriku karena sesungguhnya aku adalah orang yang meyukai perhatian dari siapapun

' Hei, lakukan sesuai keyakinanmu! Bukankah kau membutuhkan begitu banyak orang yang selalu melihat padamu, dia adalah salah satunya' teriakku pada diriku sendiri.

**Ren pov end~**

.

.

.

Ketika hampir mencapai kelas, Ren bertemu dengan JR. Pandangan mata _si-ketua kelas_ tak pernah berubah, tapi Ren tak peduli dengan hal itu dan lebih memilih menghindar dari pada membalas menatapnya.

-mynameredairyu-

( pagi hari - in England)

Yunho mengendarai mobil sendiri memasuki sebuah rumah yang memang memiliki halaman depan yang cukup luas.

Rumah yang dominasinya berwana putih yang dimasuki Yunho pagi ini adalah salah seorang yang terdekat dengannya saat dinegara ini.

"_Selamat pagi, Mr. Yunho_" sapa seseorang yang sangat mengenal Yunho, karena keduanya adalah teman sekampus saat di universitas.

Yunho tersenyum menanggapi sapaan pria dihadapannya. "_Selamat pagi._"

"_Kau ingin sarapan bersama_?"tawar namja yang disapa Yunho.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu rencana sarapan pagimu, dokter." balas Yunho kemudian.

"Kau membalasku, Yunho?"

Yunho tertawa,"Ha..ha..~ lebih baik kau sarapan dulu."

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau cukup sibuk. Biar kutemani kau menemuinya."

"Gomawo ,Changmin- ah"

.

.

Yunho diantar Changmin berjalan menuju ke sebuah kamar.

"Bagaimana kondisinya? tanya yunho selama perjalanannya disamping Changmin.

"Dia mulai merespon sekitarnya-cukup baik. Meski dia belum dapat berbicara banyak." Yunho mendengarkan dengan baik penjelasan Changmin padanya.

"Gomawo, kami sangat berharap padamu" kata Yunho.

"Aku akan terus berusaha. Oh-ya, kenapa kau tak membawanya bersamamu? Mungkin jika jaejoong sering bertemu dengannya, itu akan mempermudah kesembuhannya." Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Yunho.

" Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian?" tanya Changmin lagi karena Yunho tak segera memberikan jawabannya.

"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja. - Aku akan mencoba membawa jaejoong kembali agar dia bisa membantumu"

Keduanya pun kembali melanjutkan melangkah mendekati sebuah kamar.

.

.

Kamar bersih dan dinding cerah. Tak banyak perbot diruangan, hanya sebuah kasur yang tertata rapi dengan bedcover. Didalamnya hanya ada meja ukiran yang setinggi pinggul orang dewasa yang diletakkkan tak jauh dari jendela kaca pada kamar tersebut. Namun permukaan meja yang sempit membuatnya hanya bisa untuk ditempati sebuah pot bunga sedang. Tepat disampingnya ada seorang namja dengan celana pendek dan berbalut kaos sedang mengamati pemandangan luar melalui jendela kaca dikamarnya.

Lebih dari lima menit setelah pintu kamar dibuka, tapi tak ada respon hingga Yunho mulai memandangi Changmin.

Changmin memberi aba-aba agar Yunho berdiam dan tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Changmin mendekati namja yang tak merespon karena kamarnya yang terbuka.

.

.

Changmin kemudian merendahkan badannya dan berjongkok untuk memudahkannya untuk berkata pada namja itu

Changmin memperhatikan jika pasiennya itu masih terfokus untuk melihat kearah luar.

"Junsu-ah" panggil Changmin lembut setelah berada di dekatnya.

Ternyata belum mendapat respon.

"Junsu-ah"panggil Changmin, kali ini perlahan mata junsu teralih dan memandangi Changmin.

"Ada tamu untukmu,"ucap Changmin dan pandangan Changmin memberi instruksi untuk mengarah pada Yunho.

Yunho membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi salam pada Junsu.

Junsu hanya melihat sekilas lalu beralih kembali untuk memandang keluar dari jendela kamarnya.

Changmin mulai berdiri dan mendekati Yunho, Changmin menginstruksi agar Yunho mengikutinya keluar dari kamar Junsu.

.

"Sepertinya dia ingin sendiri sekarang." kata Changmin setelah beberapa langkah berada diluar kamar Junsu

"Rupanya kedatanganku menganggunya" ucap yunho

"Terkadang dia juga mengabaikanku dan perawat yang membantunya jika dia memang ingin sendiri." changmin memandang yunho dan menjelaskan hal yang juga dialaminya saat merawat pasiennya itu.

.

.

"Gomapta, aku harus berangkat." pamit Yunho pada sahabatnya itu

"Arraseo, hati-hati Yun" Changmin tersenyum mengizinkan Yunho meninggalkan rumahnya.

-mynameredairyu-

Yunho disapa hangat oleh para pekerjanya. Ia segera masuk keruangannya dan mulai memeriksa berkas-berkasnya. Sesaat berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, tiba-tiba ia terhenti untuk melanjutkan berkas-berkas yang belum selesai diperiksanya.

Yunho telah meletakkan alat tulisnya dan memandangi telepon di mejanya.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, baru Yunho yakin untuk menghubungi seseorang.

.

"Ne.." sapa seseorang yang tersambung dengan Yunho.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum ketika mendengar suara Yunho di ponselnya, "Aku baik, kau juga khan?"

"Ya, jauh lebih baik setelah mendengarmu."

"Waeyo, apa ada kabar yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku?"tanya Jaejoong

"Aku baru saja menemui junsu pagi ini. Kata Changmin dia sudah lebih baik dan mulai merespon orang disekitarnya sekarang."

Jaejoong begitu senang dan terdengar antusias," Apa kau sudah bisa berbicara dengannya, Yun?"

"Aku belum bisa berbicara dengannya."

Nada suara Jaejoong mulai terdengar lemah," Aku tetap senang mendengar perkembangan Junsu. Sebenarnya aku ingin merawatnya dan menemaninya melewati masa pemulihannya.."

Kalimat menggantung Jaejoong segera ditanggapi Yunho," Changmin juga mengatakan jika kau menemaninya mungkin akan semakin membantu kesembuhan Junsu. Aku akan membantu-"

"Yunho" kalimat ceria Yunho terhenti setelah mendengar panggilan namanya disebut Jaejoong.

"Aku tak mungkin selalu menggantungkan apapun padamu, aku akan pergi jika aku telah mengumpulkan uang. Kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku, bahkan aku tak bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatmu senang."kata -kata Jaejoong sukses membekukan obrolan keduanya selama beberapa lama.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku selalu bahagia jika kau memilih untuk tetap disampingku. Kau ragu?" tanya yunho lembut dengan sedikit menyelidik.

"Aniyo yun, "

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu. Katakan jika kau ingin kesini. Aku akan menjemputmu. - Aku akan sering menjenguk junsu untukmu dan juga memberitahumu tentang kondisi tebarunya. Aku baru saja punya ide untuk merekam kegiatannya dan aku akan mengirimkannya padamu, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yunho mencoba menghibur kegelisahan hati kekasihnya.

"Gomawo...sampaikan salamku padanya jika kau menemuinya dan katakan rasa terimakasihku pada Changmin."

"Aku sudah menyampaikan kata-katamu pada Changmin sebelum kau memintanya" Jaejoong terdengar sedikit tertawa karena lelucon Yunho.

"Sampai jumpa, saranghae?"

"Nado.." ucap Jaejoong.

Setelah ia mematikannya, Jaejoong terpaku karena kata-katanya. Tapi Yunho disana, begitu gembira dan tersenyum setelah mendapatkan kata cinta dari seseorang yang dicintainya.

-mynameredairyu-

malam hari-

Kibum kesal. Berkali-kali ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan kemudian berjalan kembali. Sudah beberapa kali pula ia melakukan hal semacam itu.

Kali ini Kibum geram, dia berhenti mendadak dan berbalik kemudian menatap dengan tajam. Pandangan dan wajahnya begitu menakutkan. Tapi namja yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kibum hanya menunduk sekali dan setelah itu kembali menatap Kibum.

Kibum dengan langkah tegas mendekati namja yang sejak tadi mengikutinya.

"Mwo?- Kenapa kau mengikutiku sejak tadi?" Kibum bernada tinggi

"Kau ingin mencuri sesuatu dariku?" terka Kibum yang masih dengan nada tinggi sambil mendorong berkali-kali tubuh namja yang mengikutinya dengan telunjuknya dan semakin menyudutkan namja tinggi itu.

"Aku tak takut denganmu!" tegas kibum dengan sedikit mendongak, karena posturnya yang lebih pendek.

Tapi namja yang mendapat marah dari Kibum kemudian hanya membalas dengan tersenyum.

Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya dan mulai memandang namja yang kini didalam pikiran Kibum jika namja itu pasti punya kelainan otak, mungkin saja idiot atau bahkan gila.

'Sepertinya dia sudah gila' gumam Kibum dan ia berlalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

.

.

Kembali namja itu mengikutinya, Kibum berhenti dan namja itu juga berhenti. Kibum sedikit bergerak, namja itu pun juga mengikutimya

_fuuh.._

Kibum berbalik" AKU BERTANYA PADAMU SEKALI LAGI SEBELUM KESABARANKU BERADA DIPUNCAK! KAU MENGERTI BAHASA YANG KUGUNAKAN, KHAN!"

Kibum sedikit mengambil napas sebelum mengatakannya," Apa yang kau inginkan?- _What do you want _? ( _hingga kibum mulai pake bahasa isyarat, tapi kibum yang tak tahu jadi frustasi sendiri ). ..-! "_

"**AARGH...!**" teriak Kibum yang kemudian terhenti karena sesuatu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang." ucap namja itu yang belum berani melihat pada Kibum.

"UM.?" kibum membelalakan mata mendengar orang itu bicara.

"Pergi! - aku tak suka kau ikuti! - **Aku tak ingin kau menjagaku, aku bukan anak kecil - Cepat pergi, sebelum aku semakin marah padamu**. Dan aku.. ta..k.." kata-kata Kibum mengambang karena ternyata namja itu kemudian pergi setelah mendengar ucapan Kibum

"Dan aku tak mau lagi melihat wajahmu.." ucap Kibum lirih, menyelesaikan kata-kata untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mata Kibum memperhatikan namja yang pergi dengan lemas itu.

Setelah melihat namja itu cukup jauh dari Kibum, barulah Kibum kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mian, semoga ini tak terlalu mengecewakan.**

**Banyak sekali pekerjaan _di dunia normal _yang harus saya kerjakan.**

**Saya akan berusaha update semua story chaptere yang belum saya selesaikan.**

**.**

**.**

**gomawo untuk review di semua chaptere saya, hontouni arigatoo...**

**semoga ini bisa menjawab semua review tersebut.**

**.**

**.**

**untuk seseorang yang pernah mereview, maaf saya lupa namanya.**

**saya telah membuat ini sesuai dengan sarannya, semoga _'set' _cerita tampak menjadi lebiih jelas.**

**meskipun aku tak bisa merubah gaya bicara dalam dialog di cerita ini. karena sekali lagi, itu adalah diriku dalam bercerita.**

**.**

**GOMAWO CHINGU... ^^**


End file.
